


Couture

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble Request, Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mistrust all enterprises that require new clothes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoebe_Zeitgeist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Zeitgeist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Not Your Yellow Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2603) by Phoebe Zeitgeist. 



> This one is for Phoebe, for betaing a Remix for me. My other Remix was of one of her works, and I had been considering doing "[And Not Your Yellow Hair](http://p-zeitgeist.livejournal.com/12475.html)," which I love. At the time, I couldn't find my way into it for the required number of words. However, I thought there was something there, in the mention of Yuma and Saya. Phoebe wanted to know what it was.
> 
> Unbetaed, drabble and a half, caveat lector.

Clothes, it's said, make the man. Yuma and Saya know the truth of it, which is why they try to make the men they know into things they like. Frills, ribbons, and lace are harmless, sweet. Angelic.

Hisoka is angelic, though he isn't harmless and he isn't sweet. He no longer scowls and storms and runs at their approach. He simply looks at them and their armsful of dresses, neither threatening nor angry. The light catches on his cufflinks, his polished shoes, his perfectly coiffed hair. Their eyes catch on the well-tailored lines of his suit, the crispness of his collar, and they don't follow when he turns and walks away.

"Perhaps a dove gray cravat," Yuma murmurs uncertainly.

Saya says nothing. She doesn't want to give their approval in such fashion, but they can't stop what's happened, what's happening.

Clothes make the man. They know the truth of it.


End file.
